Don't You Want Me, Baby
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: A late night visit to a restaurant leads to a connection between these two people. Based off of the song by Human League. I'm on an 80s mood, hence the song. I got the idea from the line, "You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar."


**A/N: As usual, I own nothing. I don't know why I wrote this. It just kind of popped into my head and I ran with it. This is only a one shot. Read, review, enjoy =)

* * *

**

She sighed, drumming her fingers on the counter at the restaurant. It was a slow evening. Since it was a Friday night, she figured everyone was still partying. Most college students didn't come into the restaurant until midnight. A part of her was happy – on the one hand, she didn't have to deal with incompetent customers; on the other, she was bored out of her mind. Time ticked away as she grabbed her book from one the shelves, where the ketchup was located.

Just then, the bell dinged. She looked up to see a guy around her age walk in, looking bored himself. He took a seat at the counter and checked his phone.

"Waiting for someone?" she handed him a menu.

"I was," he answered, "But he just bailed to see his girlfriend."

"Ouch," she said.

He shrugged, "He hasn't seen her in a while. I don't really blame him."

She nodded, "Let me know when you're ready to order."

He gave her a smile as she started reading her book. She got through three pages and went back to the guy.

"I'll have the bacon cheese fries and a diet coke," he handed her back the menu.

"Good choice," she said.

She went to grab the menu and their hand brushed against each others. There was a slight spark to it, which they noticed. His green eyes locked with her blue ones.

"You have pretty eyes," he commented.

"T-thanks," she stuttered.

"Eli Goldsworthy," he introduced himself.

She pointed to her nametag, "Clare Edwards."

He leaned in, "So when are you done with your shift?"

* * *

A loud thump echoed in his room as Eli pinned Clare against his bedroom door. One arm was holding on to her waist while the other was resting on the door. She had her arms wrapped securely on his neck. He kissed her with such force, but she didn't mind. Their tongues danced against each other, but it was clear that Eli was dominating. Their breathing was labored so he moved to Clare's neck, placing light kisses on both sides.

"Eli," she breathed, "I don't –ohh – I don't usually do this."

"Do what?" he whispered against her neck.

She tried to suppress her moans, "G-go home with a guy fro – from the restaurant."

"I'll consider myself lucky then," he moved to her collar bone, causing Clare to gasp.

Clare felt dizzy as Eli continued to kiss her. His teeth grazed her neck, almost sending her off the edge. She grabbed his hair to bring him back up to her. She pressed her lips against his and started to nibble on his bottom lip. This drove Eli crazy as he groaned loudly and carried her to his bed.

They never broke contact as he gently placed her on the bed. Clare's skirt inched higher and higher as Eli's hand touched the newly exposed skin. She moaned at the contact, encouraging him to do more. Their bodies moved against each other but they could tell that it wasn't enough. Clare grabbed the hem of Eli's shirt and swiftly took it off. Eli simply smirked and started to unbutton her dress. Her hands roamed all over his bare upper body before settling on his belt. She played with it for a bit as she moved her lips to his cheek, down to his chin, and settling on his neck.

"Someone's being a tease," he growled.

She looked at him and gave him a devilish smile as she undid the buckle in seconds, "Are you sure about that?"

Her dress came off shortly after.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that," Clare said, looking up at the ceiling.

Eli turned to face her, "Oh come on, that was hot."

She shook her head, "I'm only slightly embarrassed. I can't believe I agreed to it."

"Admit it," he teased, "You had fun."

She kept quiet.

He laughed and kissed her cheek, "I'll take that as a yes."

Clare smiled and kissed him, "Maybe."

"Who would have known Clare Edwards was such a minx in the bedroom," he put his arm around her waist.

"Eli!"

"You, oh wonderful girlfriend of mine, are incredibly sexy when you take control," he complimented her, "As if you could be any sexier."

She rolled her eyes, "I swear, you and your role playing fantasies."

Eli kissed her, "Have I mentioned this is one of the best birthday presents ever?"

Clare laughed, "Happy Birthday, Eli."

* * *

**A/N: Did it make sense? Gosh, I hope it made sense. But I'm only running on two hours of sleep. Review and let me know =) Please and thank you.**


End file.
